The beginning of the end…
by Jesminm12345
Summary: It was the beginning of the end, the goddess sent a worrier to the world to save it from evil, they will fight! Even if it mean to be betrayed by the village. They will fight for...her. As she is sealed away in a body... Protect the world is her last word...Multi-OC, OC X OC, Canon X OC! Sexual Themes. RATED M! SASUSAKU! AND NARUHINA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Sakura walks down the street she hears, men yelling, people murmurs, meows of cats and sharp talks of women. She went to visit her team mates, Naruto caused trouble once again. As she jogged through the street, rushing home, a sharp sentence travels through her ear.

"Have you heard? They say that Sakura in team 7 is useless! They say she faints on mission!"

"Oh? Well I heard that Sakura doesn't even do anything! The Chunin exams are in two more months!"

These words were like sharp kunai knifes cutting her heart. _Useless? Faints? _Her bad side was burning up and ready to fight at those women. But she felt a side forcing her not to. Instead she ran. Tears on her face.

_I'm not useless and I never was! Il show everyone here what they need to know! _

_~O~_

Hinata with heavy shopping bags struggle to go on. It was a sunny day, bird were chirping, it was a normal day. Just than guy with a masked face and a woman with a dog were murmuring silently though Hinata heard all.

"Have you heard about the female genin named Hina- something? They say she's pretty dumbfounded. Always giving up"

"Oh I've heard that she's a stinkin' Hyuga."

Her eyes enlarged, and she began running.

"wha- what!?" she questioned herself. Of course the answers surrounded her like a tornado, _stinkin' Hyuga? Giving up? _

Her feet ran like never before. Running to the gate. Running almost to her death…

Hinata found herself face to face with Sakura, "what are you doing here?!" they said at the same time. As if reading each other's thoughts they ran. Ran away from the village, the Village that hurt them. That hurt their hearts. As if useless leaves, once green, next wilted.

~o~

_There was a legend; saying that the goddess send out a worrier to the world to save it from evil, when time comes the goddess will choose her worrier. _

_~o~_

Meanwhile, an old lady was sweeping her floor, suddenly she stops. They were here, the time has come to train them, and it was_ the beginning of the end…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Everyone! This is Jesmin and my cousin Tansina!**

**We made this story together; I really hope you guys like it….it's still a work in process…**

**So far this story will have muti-OC and Conon X OC**

**I hope you guys don't mind that anyway please like and watch the story, we will update as soon as possible. Have a lovely day everyone!**

**Naruto Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**

**Please DON'T FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

അ

The time has come for the goddess choice; she shall choose one worrier and one healer, both being very powerful. The healer will have the power to break the mountains, crash the ground and heal the wounded with unbelievable powers that a medic only dream of having. The worrier herself will have the power of the goddess, the worrier will have the power to protect the goddess, able to control time and space and have the power of the swords. If she fails the goddess will become the ultimate sacrifice in her sealed bodies. She, maybe, at the end becomes the sacrifice for all of mankind. To save the world from evil she shall have the protection from the chosen worrier.

~o~

Sakura and Hinata have been jumping from tree to tree for a while now.

"S…sakura-san, I'm a little bit tired" Hinata said shyly

Sakura looked at Hinata, she has to admit it, she as well became tired.

"_A little rest won't hurt" _Sakura thought

They both had stop near a river to get water and maybe some foods, such as berries and reliable plants to eat. Hinata took off her sandals to dip her feet into the water. The water wasn't that cold or warm, it was perfect.

As a child, Hinata was very fond of water. She always enjoys the rain, if she had more freedom in her family she would have been dancing in the rain.

"Hinata…where should we go?" Sakura interrupted her moment

Before Hinata answer, an old lady with long sliver hair came. Sakura and Hinata went to their fighting position.

"Don't worry children I won't hurt you, I came to deliver a message: You two have been chosen" The old lady said softy.

"_Chosen…..chosen by who? " _Both Sakura and Hinata thought.

As if reading their mind the old turned around and was about you leave before she said

"Please come with me Sakura-sama and Hinata-sama, _they_ know you're here. We must protect you until the time has come"

Sakura and Hinata had no choice but follow the old lady to know more about what's going on…

അ

_Meanwhile in Konohagakure_

"Kakashi- sensei where is Sakura-chan!" Yelled the hyper active ninja: Naruto Uzumaki

"Sakura-chan is never late like you" Naruto add on

Sasuke Uchiha look at Naruto, he was right, Sakura was never late.

_**20 Minutes later **_

"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi's ear

"Naruto clam down" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto

Out of nowhere an ANBU ninja came out, His mask hides his face.

"The Hokage had summoned you" The gold haired ANBU said

After saying that the ANBU left…

_At the Hokage Office _

Naruto kicked the door open,

"Hey! Old man! Where is Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto yelled at the 3rd Hokage

The 3rd Hokage was currently looking out the window and saw how wonderful his village looked. He turned around and saw Kakashi reading that pervy book, Sasuke just standing there with a cold look, and Naruto looking like a…fool.

"Am afraid to say that Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga run away from the village and I want you three to look for them…" The Hokage said

Naruto looked shocked, _why would they do this? Why? Why? Why?_ Question ran across his mind, why would they do this to him. They were making a bond, something special to him. But it's broken now…he have to get them back…he will get them back…back to the village life…back to the his life.

~o~

The old lady led them to a ruined temple deep within the forest.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you and why were we chosen and by who?" Sakura said

"Oh forgive me, my name is Airi Yuuna, I am here to show you the temple of the goddess because you two has been chosen by her" The Old lady name Airi said with a smile in her face.

She is here to train the worrier and healer; she will teach them the ancient spell and skills. But first they will have to meet the goddess…well her resting place.

As they walked deep within the temple, they saw a warm beautiful light. They continued to walk toward the light.

At the end, they came to the goddess's resting place. A sacred place, where only the few chosen people can enter. Airi is one of those people but she was not chosen to protect the goddess but the worrier and healer.

It was a beautiful, warm place. There in the middle of the room was a throne; it was made with crystal that never breaks.

"Sakura-sama, may you reach your hands out toward the throne?" Airi said softly

Airi had waited so long for this to happen, 65 years she waited (she is 85 years old now) to witness the change the goddess will do to the worrier and healer.

Sakura walked toward the throne and reached her hand out. A angelic singing voice came out of no where and Sakura was lifted off the ground. Her outfit started to change, the light cover her nakedness from Hinata and Airi.

Her new outfit was a silver armor with feathers covering her behind. The top part of her armor goes up to her breast (covering it) while the rest covering her belly with a black material.

Her boots were also part of her armor; it goes up to her knees. Her armor also has two layers of pauldron. Her hair also seems long them before (around her buttocks) She also now has a red head band with the ancient words: chosen worrier written in it…

Sakura came down from the air, her eye's closed. She kneed onto the floor and said:

_"Divine Goddess. May peacefully to your rest. I shall stand guard over your legacy. As the protector of the world I shall sacrifice myself for you"_

The room started to glow with a bright light.

"W-what is happing" Hinata said as she cover her eyes

"The ancient words of the sword…how does she know them…" Airi said in shocked

The light fade away, now in Sakura's hand was a shield and a sword of the goddess.

Sakura open her eye, they were cold.

_To be continued…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! How are you all? I know I know I have very bad grammar and maybe spelling…well I wanted to make this a long chapter than the first one. I hope you like it and all…sorry if it lame waaaah! And I might be able to update within a week or so… a special shout out to **_**REDemption Love and Lies**_** . My very first review…**

**Just to make things clear there will be SASUSAKU!**

**MAJOR SASUSAKU! AND NARUHINA!**

**Ok good bye for now my friends **

**-Jesmin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

അ

The goddess fell in love with a human, she bared him a son. History shall repeat once again, but this time it becomes the end…

~o~

_**Recap:**__ The light fade away, now in Sakura's hand was a shield and a sword of the goddess._

_Sakura open her eye, they were cold_.

They were cold, showing no emotions. Her once bright green eyes now became icy cold with no emotion.

Out of nowhere, feathers fall from the opening in the ceiling. Sakura stands up from her kneeing position.

"Hinata, it's your time now" Sakura said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

Hinata went and lift her hands up and she was lifted up by a light. The light cover her nakedness, her hair became long. After the light was gone, Airi saw Hinata's new outfit as the healer. **(It's really hard to describe Hinata's Outfit so I will post a picture in my DA and show it to you guys just go to my profile and check it there) **

Airi knew that the goddess changed the chosen worrier's and healer's personality. If the worrier is cold heart person, she is afraid on what Hinata personality will become one also.

"Ay yo! Grandma Airi what are we going to next?" Hinata yelled

Hinata now became like Naruto, all hyper and crazy…

അ

_Meanwhile in Konohagakure_

The 3rd Hokage declares that a group of Shinobi should go and search for the missing ninja.

"Kakashi, you will lead the group and try to find Sakura and Hinata, they are family members of the Konagakure."

"I understand. Naruto! Sasuke Get ready, were on a mission in 10 minutes ASAP!" barked Kakashi.

"Yessir!"

_10 minutes later… _"Uuugghhh… we've been searching the woods for 2 hours! Kakashi sensei, what the heck?"

"Calm down Naruto we need to find Sakura and Hinata!"

"Why should they look for them anyway? It's the same as them not being here."

"What!? Sasuke, you are out of your mind!" Just then, as Naruto is about to punch Sasuke, in the nick of time, Kakashi stopped him.

"Hold your horses Naruto, let's not get into petty fights and find Sakura and Hinata!"

Just then, they heard rustles.

"Quick! In the bushes!" whispered Kakashi. As they struggled to see closer…

"Ay yo Sakura! Why are we here man?" they heard. Naruto blushed profusely at the sight, Hinata, revealing most of her body (**healer outfit**) with bare arms, cut out holes to see her hip sides, and her legs, pale as the moonlight. Why Hinata always covered herself up entirely and her personality… what's with that?

"Hinata, shush, we came here to relax" Sakura coldly replied.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked, why Sakura **never** spoke that sharp. She was so energetic and sweet. Her looks, she looked like a woman warrior battling 10 cattle of buffalos and 5 Billy goats. Like she was summoned by a god. Her looks were ferocious and daring, rather sort of **hot**. Her hair grew up two her buttocks also he noticed. Blushing like cherry red, he stammered some words.

"K-Kakashi S-sensei w-what h-h-happen" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi Sensei

Sakura noticed their presence right away.

"Hinata, be ready with your power, it looks like we have a battle to fight, isn't that right? Kakashi?"

With widened eyes of surprise, the group slowly got up to see that Sakura got a sword out from thin air. For some reason, that sword shimmered and glowed. With a small writing on it, they could only make out _**Godde—Swo-. **_

"Well what do you like know? Our old friends from the village, how ya doing Naruto babe?" said Hinata with a mischievous smirk

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing? A- and Sakura! Wha—"stuttered Naruto

Sticking out her tongue, she replied, " ooh Naruto you think I'm not your sweet Hinata anymore? Ppffht! You're still the same, Naruto cutie!"

"Sakura! Wha- what on earth?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura stayed silent. Looking at the ground, she whispered, " I'm more powerful, better than you Sasuke Uchiha"

"That's it! I've had enough! We came here to take you back! And we will!" Naruto was raging with madness.

As he lunged for Sakura, within faster than the speed of light, she dodged him, and punched him in the stomach.

"I will never go back, I'm useless to you, don't you think? Naruto…"

Her skills were beyond a genin why she could be the top Jounin. Sakura, who was she?

"Aaaaah!" Naruto went flying.

"Sakura! Hinata!" surely Naruto will never give in. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto charged. Hinata and Sakura looked calm as relaxing in the beach. Hinata raised her arms and a wave of water rose above them. "Baah! Move Naruto and Sasuke!" Kakashi barked. And so they began, friend versus friend. Water splashed, swords clashed, kunai knives flew like sharp needles through the sky. At last, Sakura held Sasuke by the shirt. No one dared moved, as they would see Sasuke get killed.

"I don't know why I ever loved you when you thought I was nothing but a fainting lover girl. Say goodbye, Sasuke!"

A sword was close to his heart. Just then Kakashi blocked the sword with a kunai. Sasuke fled to Naruto. At last, the two shinobi stood close together. Student versus Sensei. Sakura noticed Kakashi's Sharingan.

"You aren't going to go anywhere with that useless eye of yours."

Blood shed everywhere. Kakashi was wounded at the arm and leg. Sakura was wounded only at the left shoulder.

"Stop! I'm going to end this! Sakura stop fighting and go back to the village!"

"Such tough words for a weak sensei go away!" Just as Hinata was about to choke Kakashi with her Tsunami wave, Sakura stopped her and blew a smoke bomb. Next thing you know… there gone.

Inata

~o~

_To be continued…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? Yay! New chapter of the story! This chapter was done by my cousin Tansina… she save me from thinking and I really like how she came out with it! A very big shout out to REDemption Love and Lies for the review! *hug***

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter that was done by my cousin :D **

**Good bye for now **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

അ

_The goddess once said that the warrior would be a sacrifice and loved by the one that ignores her. The warrior would have to face dangers that she was destined for. And be the honored one._

~o~

"I can't believe that Sakura and Hinata were a challenge and they left!" Naruto was fuming.

"Sa- Sakura…" Sasuke was never that tensioned. Surely, Sasuke thought he would never saw anyone else powerful than him without being a Jounin.

Then it hit him. Sakura always tried to get his attention. Sasuke flat out ignored her. He was used to it. With hundreds of lover girls I can understand why.

"All right! I know you're worrying about Sakura and Hinata but the Chunin exams are in 2 weeks. We got to get ready. Starting tomorrow, we need to train." Kakashi ordered. All of them were exhausted from the mission.

"Yea whatever sensei, except don't you need to get chosen to be in the Chunin Exams? I mean we can't just barge in saying we'll take the Exams. Ppfft" Naruto unhelpfully muttered.

"You won't need to worry about that Naruto. Now go, meet us here at 12:00 A.M." replied a very unhappy Kakashi.

Sasuke stayed silent. Just in his thoughts. _Sakura…_ he thought of her body, personality, her skills…

അ

_Meanwhile in Hirakigakure,_

Princess Arrosa felt a twinge of energy.

"Could it be..? No!" Arrosa panicked and rushed to the temple of Amatarasu. The goddess's sacred sword was glowing. Arrosa's eyes widened. "No- nooo! Father!"

"Anbu! Anbu! Call Father! Right now!" Arrosa was frightened. The sword had glowed. And when it glowed, it meant trouble. A shadow whipped through the sky. "Arrosa! What is it!?" she heard. Her father had appeared.

"Oh Father! The sword of Amatarasu glowed! What does that mean!?" Arrosa was really wailing now.

Her Father was left awestruck. "A-Arrosa? Are you saying the truth? Let's go! Give me 5 more anbu's! This could get nasty!"

When they arrived to the temple, the whole statue was glowing. The statue of Amatarasu. Just then a bright light flew over them. Out came a voice, sweeter than the soft hum of the Ocean.

"I have chosen the Warrior. You will be surprised that it's not from your village, I've chosen someone that's been teased and thought rather _useless_ as the village people thought of them. Now, will you please do me a favor? I sense that Akuma is near. He may even be released soon. Stay sharp and beware of him. (Giggle) tsk, and be careful of the warrior, she's a tough one."

The voice faded.

"Wait! Amatarasu! Wai-!" but the light was gone.

"Arrosa, get ready, your student, Serah will compete in the Chunin Exams." Arrosa father sternly said.

"Yes father…" Arrosa quietly replied.

"Serah! Serah! You there?" Arrosa banged on Serah's door. Out came a cute silver haired girl with deep- set eyes.

"Arrosa Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"No time Serah, the goddess already chose its warrior and we must get ready, you're joining the Chunin exams!"

"I- wha- really!? Sensei! Let's get training!" Serah was determined to know who the warrior was and going in the Chunin exams will hopefully give her a clue.

Determined as ever Serah and Arrosa

"Wait, sensei…I want Yuki to come with me" Serah said

Of course she wants Yuki to come with her everywhere she goes…Serah has a crush on him.

_Yuki's house_

He stared at the picture, his best friend. He loved her and willing for protect her. That was his job: protecting her. She means a lot to him, so much. She reminded him of an angel, his angel.

_I love you…Serah…_

Inata

~o~

_Meanwhile in a cave _

"When the time comes, we will take the Jinchūriki and that girl" A low, dark voice said to nine other people

A glow ball was showing Arrosa, Serah and Yuki training (Arrosa is sitting down in the grass)

A pair of emotionless cold red eye stared at her. _Lust._

~o~

_To be continued…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? Yay! New chapter of the story! This Chapter was done me and my cousin (she did most of the thinking)**

**Arrosa is an oc and so is Serah and Yuki…If you don't like OC please stop reading this story because there will be A LOT of Oc.**

**Anyway Thank you for Reading my story, it really means a lot to me! Thank you **_**REDemption Love and Lies**_** for the review!**

**I MIGHT update another chapter today!**

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

അ

_The goddess once said that the warrior would be a sacrifice and loved by the one that ignores her. The warrior would have to face dangers that she was destined for. And be the honored one._

~o~

"All right! Everyone get ready! The task is that you have one scroll; each team has either an earth or heaven scroll. You have to find the other scroll and bring it back to the office ASAP. You better listen closely people or else you die. There are beasts and from now on, you're all enemies." Anko barked.

As everyone rushed to the stand to get a scroll, the smirking, mysterious team from the leaf village already had their scroll.

Since Sakura left, one member of Team 9 had to be replaced. The Hokage had recommended a smart, skillful girl. One named Kaiya Watanabe. Silk black haired with red highlights she was a fierce competitor look and true beauty. Naruto and Sasuke just met her now. At first it was awkward. Next they were battling like old buddies.

"Kaiya WA-wa-wata-"

"Watanabe" Kaiya replied cutely. Surely Kaiya had a crush for this annoying Hokage-wannabe Naruto.

"Ready... GO!" Anko gave the word. The door opened and a large group of Shinobi raced in.

"You ready Akemi? Roy?"

"I was born ready"

"Let's move!"

The forest was dark and freaky. It seemed lonely except that plenty of shinobi were in hiding.

Serah, Yuki, and Kyo were running through the bushes using gentle feet. When each group saw a target, they would strike together, not single. For that would cause trouble. Serah's sword gleamed. Princess Arrosa had given it to her. _Remember, your sword is made by the eye of the goddess so be careful if any weapon tries to go through your eye, you will die. _

Meanwhile, Naruto's team had been searching for a weak team. Just then, they come up upon a large snake. Bigger than any animal they've seen! Its jaws rose and its mouth opened.

"I bet it's looking for lunch, and I think we're on the menu!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, calm down, let's see if we can fight this things." Kaiya replied.

"Naruto, go for the neck, Kaiya go for the tail, I'll go for the ugly face." Directed Sasuke.

"Haaaaah!"

And so they were of.

_Meanwhile…_

Serah and her teammates were battling head-to-toe with a fierce competition. Masked people were using plenty types of weapons in order to win but Serah blocked them by summoning all her swords surrounding her and her teammates.

Just then, Serah felt a presence. A presence with more than one person.

She called out, "Yuki, Kyo! Someone's here, keep your guards up!"

"ok!" both replied.

The masked people must have thought they don't stand a chance. Seeing a time to flee, they ran as scared as mosquitoes.

"Come out whoever you are!" Yuki shouted.

"Don't worry 'bout it peeps, were not here to battle." Said a boyish voice.

Out jumped 3 hidden leaf ninja. One with blond spiky hair, another with dark blue emo hair, last, an amber haired girl with a long, violet cloak.

"I see your not from around here" said the amber haired girl.

"So?" said a hasty Kyo,

"Who ever you are, were not giving up the scroll that easily!" Yuki shouted.

"Chill, we already have two scrolls" replied the amber haired girl calmly.

Out came two scrolls from the emo haired pocket.

"Hey! You seem like a good fighter, your headband, light right?" The amber haired girl smiled.

"Here, we know you have an earth scroll, we have an extra heaven scroll, take it. Its yours. I hope to see you."

She threw down the scroll. "By the way, my names Akemi, this one's Daisaku and Roy. See ya."

With a wink and a smoke bomb, they vanished.

Serah, Yuki and Kyo stared awestruck.

"Careful Serah! Yuki! This might be a trap!"

"It's ok Kyo, it's not a trap."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause of my eye dummy."

"Oh jeez fine."

Serah walked to the scroll, she could sense it, and it was safe, but why would they help them?

Meanwhile Naruto, Kaiya, and Sasuke were battling fiercely with a super-sized snake.

അ

Arrosa gazed up in the sky, she and her father were in the carriage. They soon would arrive in the Hidden leaf village were the Chunin exams were held. She remembered when she took in Serah as her child. And as a her guardian, she hoped that Serah wouldn't die straight away. Mostly she hoped that no one figured out her secret...

"Father, how many more hours until we get to the leaf?" Arrosa asked the king

The king of the Light village, unlike the rest of the village where there is a Kage. Hirakigakure is the only hidden village with a king.

Arrosa now being the next in line for the throne after her father gives up the throne. But her father believes that when she is ready than she will claim the throne.

"One or Two more hours my dear" The king replied

The King had deep blood like red hair that goes up to his neck. He has beautiful green eyes (Arrosa get her eye's from him) and fair skin.

Just by looking at him, she knows… she knows how much he hates her…for killing his wife…

Inata

~o~

_Meanwhile in a temple_

Sakura bows down to the throne of the goddess.

"Milady, what's my mission now?" Sakura asked the goddess resting place

_I want the worrier and healer to go to the village hidden in the leaf to protect my sealed up body. I shall not tell who my vessel is. Go protect the strangest body you can find. I trust you._

Within that her voice fade away…

Sakura stands up and walked away

"Hinata, we will go to the leaf and protect the goddess's vessel" Sakura said coldly

"Ay yo! You know they will spot us right away, and beside they won't let us in since we don't have that many members"

"Why do we need so many members?" Sakura said in a questioning voice

"Ya do know it the fucking Chunin exam shit that's why" Hinata replied

"Airi! (The old lady)" Sakura shout

"Yes Sakura-sama"

"This there any teammate we could have in our journey" Sakura said in a cold voice

"And yea they have to strong like yeah, very strong, ya know what I mean" Hinata add on

"Yes Sakura-sama and Hinata-sama, I have two strong people" Airi replied

"Ya what are their name yo?" Hinata said

"Leenalee Senju and Hakumaru Hozuki" Airi replied

'They will do" Sakura said

~o~

Meanwhile,

Naruto, Kaiya, and Sasuke were fighting viciously at the man-eating snake. At last Naruto got trapped inside the bad ass snake. Using his technique he shout

**Shadow Clone Justu!**

Killing the snake and bursting free, the gang tirelessly run on, hoping to find a group with the right scroll.

Sasuke and Kaiya noticed that there was a lady. She looked like the lady from the entrance…what she was doing here.

"My my my, Sasuke you're so strong" The strange lady said

"Who are you!" Sasuke yelled at her

"You can say I am your power giver, you're looking for power that will help you kill your older brother" She replied

_H-how does he know? _Sasuke thought

He neck became long and within a second she bite Sasuke's neck. He yelled in pain, it hurts so much!

Kaiya ran over to Sasuke to help him, but he put his arm toward her.

"S-stop…don't come any closer"

Everything became dark…

~o~

Meanwhile in the **Sensei waiting room **

"Kakashi, I am stronger than you haha. Ya know, my team is powerful and you shouldn't have chosen your students, rookies I have the 1 rookie last year in my team and ya know, I feel bad for you...blah blah blah" A man with ultra bushy eyebrow said

Kakashi just noticed that he was talking to him

"Did you say something?" Kakashi said as he closed his book

"Why do you have to act so cool all the time!?" The man yelled

Kakashi looked around the waiting area…there were a lot people he knew and didn't know. He heard from the other that there was going to be a sensei from Hirakigakure. But he just couldn't find him…

Hirakigakure's ninja are strong, but he wants to know if that's true or not.

~o~

_To be continued…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? Yay! New chapter of the story! This Chapter was done me and my cousin (she did most of the thinking and work)**

**This is my weird and twisted story! WAHHAHAHH!**

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

അ

_A child was born to the family, the child wasn't normal. The poor baby never cried when it was given birth. The medic said to the father of the child "she is going to die". The father of the baby cried and prayed to the goddess to give life to his child. The goddess heard his pleading voice for a chance of life. "You must dip the baby in the holy water and she shall cry like a new born baby" The father did what he was told by the goddess. He dips his child into the holy water. After the while they picked the baby up and it began to cry…what they did know was that she sealed her soul inside the child. _

~o~

A girl with long black hair that was tied in a pigtail, she has fair skin, purple eyes and headband with the Senju clan sign crossed out, walked around the village in Hirakigakure. Along with her was a boy a little bit taller than her. He is lean-built young man, with blue hair and aqua eyes.

"Lenalee where are we going" The boy said with a questioning voice

"Hakumaru…relax, we are almost there anyway" The girl named Lenalee said softly

The boy named Hakumaru smiled slightly; he just can't get enough of her. He is very fond of this girl…that why he always follows her, to protect her.

_Lenalee…if you only knew. _

~o~

**After a while… **

"We are here Hakumaru" Lenalee chirped out loud.

Hakumaru looked around….there was nothing just tree, tree, tree, bush, more tree and a…temple!

"Wait what are we doing here" Hakumaru said

There was a silence for a while.

"We been chosen" Lenalee finally said breaking the silence

അ

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure (I skipped some parts here)**

It was the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exam.

Kaiya was worried of Sasuke, what that man did to him.

She looked at Naruto; he has no clue on what happen to Sasuke. _That clueless boy *giggles* _She thought.

"Now let us begin the preliminary round!" The prospector said to all the genin

**Kaiya vs. Akia**

The red haired girl looked at her best friend. She didn't want to fight her but this will prove who is stronger…

_Kaiya I'm sorry… _

Both battled fiercely but lost at the end. This proves that they are shinobi with equal powers. Best friends that have the equal powers of a true bond of friendship.

**Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

At the end, Sasuke won the Otogakure spy.

**Shino vs. Zaku Abumi**

Shino easily defeated Abumi with his bug attack

**Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi **

Kankuro's puppet easily won the battle with let continued on with the exam.

Inata

~o~

The battle continued, fight after fight.

Now it was Akemi's turn to fight. She looked at her opponent. He uses animal as his weapon…

"(cough), and now the battle of Akemi Isako versus Seimei Izanami" said the frail, Jounin prospector of the preliminary rounds. "Ready? And go! (Cough)"

With full speed, Akemi ran around her opponent. Seimei felt dazed but watched her carefully. Then Akemi stopped. Frozen. _What's she up to now?_ Thought Seimei. Next, Seimei felt a ting of energy. She saw Akemi grow bigger. He saw her clones. But he didn't know that those were her illusions. The real Akemi was behind him. _POW!_ Akemi landed a painful punch on his face. Then, Seimei whispered something. _Swoosh!_ Came his cat, pushing Akemi away from Seimei.

"Err! Let go you dumb cat!" Akemi landed on the floor. _Poof! _Akemi disappeared. She zipped in front of him.

"Missed me?" bam! She blowed on hard kick in the stomach. The cat started to run on her but Akemi jumped high.

"Oh no you don't!" Seimei jumped up and gave her a punch.

"(Gasp), sand clone!" a gush of sand came and strangled Seimei. There he saw a person, hard to make out but a woman made by sand.

"Ah!" Seimei went flying with bits of sand following him. _Crash!_ Seimei broke the wall.

"Lemme go!"

"Tsk, no thanks" was her replied.

Gaara looked at her with amazement. _So this girl uses sand… hmm… wait- what's the mark on her neck?_

Seimei was in trouble. The sand was about to strangle him. Meanwhile, Akemi was battling a crazy, strong cat.

"Get off" she mumbled.

Just then, Seimei said it.

"I give up! Err!" that settled it. The cat got off and went to comfort her master. That settled it.

Gaara just stared.

~o~

"And now the battle between Serah Luis and Aiki Kazuma "said the Jounin prospector of the preliminary rounds. "Ready? And go! (Cough)"

The two opponent step forward…

"You wanna play?" Aiki Kazuma said to Serah

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Serah got her sword ready, swinging it.

Aiki used her **Whirlwind Sakura** Justu; there was a whirlwind of sakura petals.

Serah dodged the whirlwind sakura…barely. She rolled on the floor losing the sword.

_She's weak… _Everyone thought.

As if reading their thought, Kyo yelled to Serah

"Serah! Kick her butt real hard"

He was giving her confident, something she needs during battle.

Serah smirked…

"Well well well, you lost your plastic sword." Aiki said

Serah's eye widens, nobody I mean nobody mock the sword Arrosa gave to her. It means a lot to her…

Suddenly her current sword vanished. She raised her hand toward Aiki. Out of thin air, a complex sword came to her. Serah jumped up above Aiki, and position her sword quickly to her opponent. Aiki tried to move away but something stopped her…she was…scared.

Aiki noticed something about Serah's eyes. There was a strange mark on her right eye… before she could get better look at it. Serah clash against her coz a lot of smoke to appear.

After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Serah won…

Kyo and Yuki cheer for her…

Everyone was impress that she was able to defeat one of the strongest Genin in leaf village…

~o~

Arrosa got out of the carriage, Konohagakure never look so beautiful. Last time she came to Konohagakure was during her 4th birthday. She told her father that she wanted to meet the king of village and have a tour of this great village. She later found out he was called Hokage. It was such a lovely day when she met…him…

_**Flashback**_

_Arrosa walked around the flower field, it was beautiful. But the bad part was that she was…lost…_

"_Are you lost?"_

_Arrosa got scared, and froze on the spot like a deer caught on headlights. _

"_H-hey…don't be scared of me…" _

_Arrosa turned around and the most beautiful person alive…_

_Her heart started to beat fast_

_What…what is this feeling? Arrosa thought _

_He smiled…it was a warm feeling deep inside her heart._

"_Oh I know you, aren't you the princess that visiting the Hokage"_

_The cheek started to become red…_

"_Y-y-yes…"_

"_Come on I will show you where he is" With that he grab her hand and left to the Hokage's tower._

_**End of flashback**_

She still remembers him…he was so sweet to her. His had black hair with bangs that framed his face and onyx eyes. He was beautiful, her heart wants him. She wonders where he is now…

"Arrosa-sama are you ready to go inside" One of the maid said

This causes Arrosa to wake up from her daydream.

"H-hai" Arrosa replied

Arrosa followed her Father to the Hokage's office. He noticed that there was four Anbu guarding her and her father.

One of the Anbu knocked on the door…inside there was the Hokage, looking out the window as usual.

"How is your village…Akito?" The Hokage said

"The Village is well, Sarutobi-sama" Akito replied

They talked for few minutes…

"Sarutobi-sama, you remember my daughter Arrosa Haru"

Sarutobi looked at Arrosa, she bowed respectfully.

"Yes how could I forget her, she has her mother's look and your red hair ha-ha"

"It's an honor to meet you again, Sarutobi- sama" Arrosa said softly

**After awhile**

"This year Chunin is a tough one" Sarutobi said while looking out the window

"Yes I heard, how are my ninjas?" Akito asked

"Ha-ha, they did well, they pass the preliminary rounds" Sarutobi said

Serah, Yuki and Kyo pass the preliminary rounds?! Arrosa could almost leap into joy but she have to show respect.

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt you but may I see Serah?" Arrosa asked Akito

"Yes dear, but you must come back before the dawn" Akito replied

"Before you, you need an Anbu to guard you" Sarutobi said

Sarutobi called one of his Anbu

"Guard her" with that Arrosa and the Anbu left

~o~

Lenalee and Hakumaru were at the temple, as they entered, there was ancient writing on the wall.

Lenalee couldn't read most of it but she could make out few words:

_Goddess…worrier…vessel…protection...3 years…beginning of the end_

She didn't understand a word but continued to walk forward.

There they saw the worrier bowing to the goddess's throne…

"Your finally here, Lenalee…Hakumaru" The icy cold voice of the worrier said

"Yes…Sakura-sama" Lenalee said while bowed respectfully

She turned around to see if Hakumaru was bowing…to her surprised…he didn't. She quickly slap Hakumaru and asked him to bow down; which he did.

"Yo! Are they the new teammates?" Hinata said out loud

"They looked up and saw Hinata; she seems hyper and self-confident person.

"Shall we go to Konohagakure" Sakura got up and walked over, passing them

"What for?"

"You see, the goddess gave us a mission…to protect her vessel" Hinata said

"Hinata, summon Ryuu, we will need him"

"Ok"

"I would step away if I were you" Sakura said coldly to Lenalee and Hakumaru

"Summoning Justu" Hinata yelled after she bit her thumb

She did; _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon_

Lenalee noticed something about the hand sign; she added two extra hand sign!

After Hinata put her hand on the ground and one hand on her heart she summoned Ryuu! After the poof of smoke disappeared, Lenalee and Hakumaru saw a beautiful blue dragon. It was big…very big!

"Oh my baby, I miss you, did you miss mommy?!" Hinata said to the dragon

"Hinata lets go" Sakura said coldly

With that the entire member claimed up to the enormous dragon and fly off, staying hidden within the clouds

_To be continued…_

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**I forgot to tell you guys that we skipped the first part of the Chunin exam! SORRY TO MY READER ABOUT THIS! Also I don't own some of these oc, my friend told me about them so I added them in my story =.= This chapter is pretty long! A BIG THNK YOU TO **_**REDemption Love and Lies**_**! **

**OC:**

**Arrosa © Claire Rivera and Jesmin (we made her together)**

**Akemi and her team © Tansina (my cousin)**

**Akia © My friend from Facebook**

**Kaiya © Another friend from Facebook **

**Serah, Yuki, Kyo © Jesmin**

**I hope everything is clear**

**Sorry if there is a lot of error….I know I suck waaah!**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

അ

_Every 1,500 years there will be a new worrier and healer, but this time it's the end of all…_

~o~

While traveling to Konohagakure, Sakura and her teams had to take breaks every now and then…they had to be there during the final rounds of the Chunin exam!

Sakura didn't really mind, that Hinata and the others were taking breaks. As long as they don't delay the mission, or the consequence will be deadly.

Right now, they were at _**Sakura's Hot Spring.**_

"Hey! Why am I alone?" Hakumaru yelled from the other side

Of course he will be lonely, he is the only male member in the team and beside they ordered a private hot spring.

"He he" Hinata smirked

_What is she up too? _Sakura thought

"Ohhhh Hakumaru, you feel lonely don't you?" Hinata said in a singing voice

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"Hakumaru yelled back

Hinata got out of the water

"Summoning Justu" Hinata yelled after she bit her thumb

She did; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon

With a poof of smoke came Hinata's Dragon Ryuu. But this time it was baby version of the king size dragon.

"Hey baby, you mind if you spend time with Hakumaru?"

The baby Dragon flies up to Hinata and lick her cheeks. Then he went off to the other side of the Hot Spring.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…oh!" Hakumaru yelled

"Be nice to him or I will slice your head off with my water jutsu" Hinata said as a dark aura surround them.

Lenalee's heart started to beat very fast…she was scared.

"Hinata-sama, please cool down a bit, I'm sure Hakumaru will take care of Ryuu-sama" Lenalee said in a scared voice.

"iight" with that Hinata jump back to the hot water

അ

_**Meanwhile in Konohagakure**_

Serah was training, she just couldn't understand. What was that power during the preliminary rounds? She swings her sword back and forth. Trying to gets that power again, trying to see what it is. Every time she swings her sword, her long, soft sliver hair would flow. Her bright blue eyes was full of tension, she was determined to find what that power was!

"You know you should clam down" Kyo said

"Kyo, you know what happen don't you, I need to know what that was" Serah replied

"Haha there she is" A voice said

Serah and her teammates looked over. It was the Konohagakure ninja's from the preliminary rounds!

"Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled to everyone

Serah saw he was blond haired ninja, by what he said she guess that he is hyper ninja.

"H-hi my name is Serah Luis, I am ninja from Hirakigakure" Serah introduced her self

There were giggles heard, and mumbles. She heard them all…

"_What kind of name is that?"_

"_That name is unusual"_

"_What a weird name"_

She just stands there, smiling at them as they said stuff about her. Kaiya saw what happen along with Yuki and Kyo.

"Hey! My name is Kaiya Watanabe, nice to meet you guys" Kaiya said

"And these are my team mates: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" The black and red haired Kunoichi added on

"These are my team mate: Yuki Hiroshi and Kyo Hiroshi, they are cousin he he" Serah said

They look at Yuki and Kyo. Both have the same eye color: hazel, but the hair color. They noticed that Yuki has a dark blue hair. Yuki's hair style has front fringe. While Kyo has a longish blond hair and long bangs that hang over his orange-red eyes.

All the Konohagakure's ninja introduced themselves. Serah found out there were two other Kunoichi that run away from the village. _Why did they run away? What caused them to run away?_

~o~

**Meanwhile with Arrosa **

Arrosa was walking around the village with the Anbu looking for Serah. But every time they searched a place it was fail. Arrosa kimono was kind of getting on her way. Her kimono was blue with black print of bird flying. Her hair was in her causal style; her bangs were like in layers and she had a small clip on the left said, there are some bang that looks like a curly tailed triangle (similar to Serah) that cover part of her left eye. On the back she has "half up braid" and the rest of her wavy hair is let lose.

"Anbu, is there any other place where Konohagakure ninja might go?" Arrosa ask the Anbu as they went inside the Dango shop

"No Milady, not that I know of" the Anbu replied

Arrosa and the Anbu went inside and other 2 Dango. Everyone was staring at her as she ate, she started too few nervous around everyone. Then it hit her, why didn't she thought of it before: Serah is in the training ground.

"Oh come on!"

"Milady, anything wrong!" The Anbu

"Where is the training ground?" Arrosa replied

Within that they fast walked to the training ground.

_**10 minutes later**_

They arrived at the training ground and show all the Konohagakure genin were.

"Serah!" Arrosa yelled as she ran to Serah

"Huh? who that lady?" Naruto asked in a questioning voice

Serah ran to Arrosa.

"Arrosa! Arrosa! You're finally here!" Serah yell as she ran

Both of their arm stretch for a hug. They gave each other a hug…it was a sweet moment.

After the hug, Serah introduce Arrosa to everyone. Naruto couldn't believe that she was a real princess…

"For god sake Naruto she is only 16 to be a mother!" Ino yelled

"H-hey if you did had a child would you name him after me?" Naruto asked

"Well, I was going to name my first son after my father and my daughter after my mother, but I won't mind naming my 2nd son Naruto" Arrosa said softly

Kyo look at everyone blankly; how did this conversion even start?

"_If only she knew who he really is" _The Anbu thought silently

"Serah, Kyo, Yuki: I got you guys something" Arrosa said while smiling

She took out a scroll and handed it to Serah.

"Serah, I learned this Jutsu as a child and now it's time for you to learn this, I couldn't get the original because it hidden somewhere in the Castle" Arrosa said

"Milady it's time for you to go now" The Anbu

Arrosa gave Serah one last hug before they left. Inside the hotel, Serah opened up the scroll and saw writing on a Jutsu: _**Blood Clone…**_

~o~

For one month the ninja's trained, Sakura and her team took breaks and trained, Arrosa drank green tea with her father.

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**Well this chapter wasn't that long…THERE WAS NO SASUKE WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SORRY MY FRIEND! Anyway I added descriptions on some of the character…so you kind of know what they look like **** anyway I hope you like this chapter, I know I know it's not long but I tried my best **

**By the way: I am on my spring break so that's why I'm updating everyday **** but it will only last until next week (I am a high school student)**

**I will update again tomorrow **

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

അ

_There once was an angel that worked under the gods, he fell in love with the goddess. The gods found out and banish him from the heavens. With that, the fallen angel sworn that he will have the goddess's soul and destroy her for what they did to him. _

~o~

**1 month later**

~o~

It was the time for the Chunin exam final rounds. The Byakugan user Neji Hyūga had to battle Naruto Uzumaki, but lost at the end, to shock everyone. How could that knucklehead defeat the destiny guy?

~o~

Everyone cheered for the orange headed Kunoichi. Serah's friend cheered for her...

_Breath_

_My opponent uses Crystal...she is a lot stronger than me. But I can't give up...not now...not yet...I came too far to give up._ Serah thought as she closed her eye, breathing slowly.

The wind blow Serah long sliver hair, her bangs covered her left eye. Sawaii was get tired for that fact that her opponent is not doing anything. So she attacks...

**Crystal bullet**

She did a quick hand sign and crystal start to from out of nowhere. These crystals were sharp, pointy and deadly.

Fast as the wind, the crystal attack Serah.

**Bang. **

Smoke filled the fighting ground, the people couldn't see anything. Arrosa started to get worry. This opponent is way too strong for Serah, she can't defeat her!

The smoke cleared by powerful wind that was coming from Serah's position, once the smoke cleared (which only took few second thanks to the wind), they could clearly see Serah holding her hand toward Sawaii. Something was spinning around Serah; Arrosa knew what was going on. It's the forbidden jutsu, used only by the chosen one. Arrosa began to worry, what will happen if her father knows what was going?

Serah snapped her fingers and her swords froze and with a fast speed, the swords head toward Sawaii.

_What is this? What is going on? _Sawaii thought.

The swords were attacking Sawaii but she manages to miss every one of them.

_She must have a weak point_ Sawaii thought

Sawaii started to make some hand sign quickly. With that Crystal started to form...some big one. Serah jump to miss the big crystal that was attacking her. When she was in her target position she makes some hand sign. In her came, the complex sword she once had in the preliminary rounds.

As if reading her next move, Sawaii make some quick hand sign and...**Bang!**

Blood spilled everywhere! Serah's blood...the crystal went through Serah's belly.

Arrosa looked shocked; a river of tears fell from her eyes.

"S-Serah..."

Yuki and Kyo looked shocked also.

"Y-you bitch! How the hell dare you do this to her! I'm gonna fucking murder you!" Yuki yelled at Sawaii

Suddenly Serah turn into a puff of smoke. Everyone was shocked, was that a clone all along?

"What is going on?" everyone asked

Arrosa gently smile, she learned the Jutsu. Arrosa looked at her father…he was so focused on the fight. She is going to deal with him later on!

Serah came out of the tree where she was hiding during the time Sawaii was attacking her for the first time.

_T-This girl! _Sawaii thought

Serah jumped one last time; she did the same move over again, using so much of her chakra. She summons her sword one last time. Sawaii know what was coming and did her same move also, Serah smirked; she knows what her opponent was going to do.

Sawaii crystal appeared and Serah sliced through it and knocked Sawaii to the ground. Serah landed on the ground smoothly and walked up to Sawaii (whose leg is broken by the force) and point her sword toward Sawaii.

"Give up…" Serah said

With that Sawaii give up, she couldn't move 'cause of her leg.

~o~

Akemi Isako looks at Serah and how she defeated that orange haired annoying girl. She smirked; she will have to fight her one of these days.

It was her turn for the match…Akemi VS. Ren

The spark of energy was maximum!

One, t-two three... GO!

And they were off! Slashing a banging there weapons. Ren laid bad blows on Akemi, powerful yes but direction of the blow was unpredictable. Maybe from below, maybe from top

"Grr, I can't battle with bare hands, I need my staff!" Akemi said to herself

Akemi said "Archipelago Soma Ta"

A huge flash of bright light. Out came a staff; a colorful yet deadly staff. Akemi began to sing a hypnotic song, a Genjutsu. A visible wave floated to Ren. His pupils became large, Akemi smirked: He is finally trapped.

After few minutes, Ren dropped to the ground. "Gr, you can't beat me! Aargh!" Ren gave a hard kick but Akemi managed to dodge it. They both jumped high. Though Ren, still hypnotized, shakily made his way up. Ren slashed Akemi but she blocked it with the staff. She gave a scorching song wave of voice.

"Lalaaaa!" Ren was thrown to the wall, smashing the wall dazed. Two blades came out of the staff.

"You done? Or do you prefer to play more?" she smirked.

Ren couldn't afford to lose, he had to protect Sawaii, and he thought she was the prettiest Kunoichi ever. This girl Akemi had looks to but she was something he had to get rid of, In order to protect and win Sawaii's heart.

"Alright, I give up" he murmured.

"It look like I won" Akemi said to herself

Everyone cheered for her and shout "hooray" etc.

When she walk back to where the other were, she past Gaara… she gave him a quick glance before running back where the other were. Gaara had to watch out for this one.

~o~

Gaara waited for Sasuke…well everyone did. The audience started to bet their money on Sasuke and Gaara. Who would win…?

"Idiots these days" Akito said

"What do you mean by that father?" Arrosa asked

"Don't you see, to them this is a game, they don't see that these ninjas are getting wounded to server the village: to scarified themselves to their village" Akito replied to Arrosa.

It was true what her father just said.

"Wise words Akito" The Hokage said to Akito

Akito thanked the Hokage.

**15 minutes past **

He finally showed up…they started to battle. Right in the middle of the battle, the 'Operation Destroy Konoha' happened, led by Orochimaru. Gaara ran away and Naruto follow them. And the sound ninja came and attack everyone, the Kazekage turn out to Orochimaru. The Hokage quickly told Akito to go and hide Arrosa and himself, Akito had no choice but listen to the Hokage. Akito had no powers like the Hokage.

~o~

**With Sakura and the Gang:**

They were currently gone over the gate and were around 550 feet above the Chunin exam arena.

"Hinata get Ryuu ready for the drop" Sakura yelled

"H-hey what do you mean the drop? Isn't Ryuu going to land us" Hakumaru yelled

"No! Ya know my baby might get hurt and besides doing the drop is better!" Hinata yelled back

"W-wait, I'm not ready!" Lenalee yelled

"Too late" Hinata yelled back

**(They are yelling cause of wind is too loud….does that even make sense?)**

With that Hinata pat Ryuu's back two times and Ryuu turned upside down and everyone jump off him. Sakura snapped her fingers and got everyone surrounded by lightning. This lightning will protect them when they land on the ground.

Sakura got a smoke bomb and threw at the Chunin exam arena, the smoked cover the whole place. Sakura already knew it was an Invasion of Konoha, from the looks of it. Sakura landed perfectly, so did Hinata and Lenalee, but Hakumaru landed on his butt but thanks to the lightning protection.

"H-Hey what is going on?" Someone randomly yelled

"Was this part of the plan?" Another person yelled

"Lenalee and Hakumaru get everyone out here and defeat anyone part of this plan" Sakura coldly said to Lenalee and Hakumaru

"Wait boo, where the hell are you going?" Hinata asked

"I got something to take care of" Sakura replied

~o~

Hinata went to forest, she touch the ground. The ground and water inside the soil told her which way they went. And she follow them, she came to the scene and mask her chakra. She saw Naruto using the one thousand year of death to the half Shukaku form of Gaara.

She giggled, and came out.

"Naruto boo…" Hinata said to Naruto

Naruto turned around to see Hinata, he blushed at the sight, she had one hand on the tree and one of her hand on her hips. He was so distracted by the sight that he didn't noticed that Gaara was about to attack him. **Bang! **He was hit toward the tree! Hinata looked so pissed off…

She jumped up and did something similar to the **heaven kick of pain **to Gaara**. **

_W-who is she…how did she have this power…her chakra! _Gaara thought

Sasuke finally came to the scene; he saw Hinata and looked shocked. He activates his Sharingan for the better.

"H-Hinata what the hell are doing there!?" Sasuke yelled at Hinata

Hinata turned around to see a shocked and angry Uchiha.

~o~

Lenalee and Hakumaru were currently fighting the Sound ninjas. Hakumaru was attacking the ninjas with water: they were strong, but not strong enough! Each time they try to attack he would turn him to water: Hōzuki Clan Secret Techniques.

Lenalee on the other used her wind attack; with her leg. With her leg she can jump very high and attack. You see, she has these chakra thigh length boots that help her using her chakra. Even thought she was from the Senju clan, she didn't have their Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release. Only one of her family member can use it! Her boot glowed, showing chakra network that was running through her legs.

She jumped up high and started to spin very fast and knocked down the ninjas that were on her way.

~o~

Sakura ran, very fast. Her swords and shield came out of thin air. She went to the scene where the people were running away from the arena, she past them. She has to look for someone unusual. There was a big bang from the Hokage tower. Smoke came out, covering the whole village.

_Life can really be a stupid sometimes _Sakura thought.

She went to the Hokage's tower, where she found a purple shield, boxed over by the Hokage and Orochimaru. The Sound Ninja Four were in each corner.

_Oh God, I have to break through the shield. _Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, Hinata blew a fierce punch on Gaara,

"Don't you dare touch my Naruto babe freaking weirdo!" Hinata was really mad now. Smashing in a tree, Gaara lay unconscious.

Hinata winked at Naruto, "You ok? Orange Knucklehead, (giggle)"

"Err, uh co- koff, Hinata, what are you doing? Like err, why are you dressed like that? and why did you leave the village!" Naruto finally got out the words.

Hinata stared at the boy she loves. The one that made her have a monster crush on.

"Well, let's say they thought I was like, _useless _and _weak_, how would you feel Naruto hon?"

The words useless and weak repeated again and again in Naruto's mind. Sasuke stared.

"So that's why you left huh? Well I got news for you that was a stupid idea." Sasuke said.

"Take that back punk!" Hinata charged but Sasuke dodged her punch but the curse mark grew and grew, wearing down Sasuke. Boom! Sasuke went flying. Kaiya was horrified, and went to protect her "teammates". While Gaara attacked, nobody knew who was fighting who. Gaara vs. Naruto and Hinata vs. Sasuke and Kaiya. Naruto went smashing into a tree.

"Naruto!" Kaiya went to Naruto's direction, "Naruto, are you okay? Can I get you anything? Will you be alright?" Kaiya checked for wounds. Hinata saw them together, while Kaiya was bandaging Naruto on the cheek, the front view looked like they were kissing. Hinata fumed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU STUPID FREAK?! HE'S MINE!" Hinata charged. Smashing the ground, it felt like an earthquake, ground cracking and rocks rumbling. Kaiya, hurt, jumped with Naruto. Hinata was really pissed off.

"Narutooo! Ay yo babe c'mere please! Come with me and we'll live in peace without disgusting little black-haired brats! Narutooooooo!"

"Hinata, for my life I thought you were quiet, and gentle now… I don't know what to say but that… I'M NEVER LEAVING THE VILLAGE UNTIL I'M THE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled back.

All five shinobi clashed, head on attacking and defending at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Arrosa was looking for Serah and her team. She was getting worried. Her father said not to get out of the hotel but she did anyway. Her beloved Serah meant more than her life. Serah was like her own child. Tears swelled up in Arrosa's eyes.

"Serah!" she cried out.

"Arrosa!" were here!" Arrosa heard, she heard a shuffle, and out popped Serah, Yuki and Kyo.

"You're all safe! But we don't have much time; we have to fight the ninja that's attacking us." Arrosa glared at the sky, "I feel a presence…"

Behind the tree, stood a handsome- deadly looking man. Staring down at Arrosa….._Lust… _

_So there's the goddess host. Arrosa Haru, princess of the village hidden in light, and a girl with the seal of the goddess, I'll need to keep an eye on her, meanwhile, having bad dreams. _The man smirked. Itachi Uchiha.

He put an invisible Genjutsu on Arrosa. That'll give her nightmare and secret messages. He smirked. This is going to be fun.

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**My cousin, Jesmin always writes the authors note so I thought I need a chance! Im Tansina, and I have a VERY CRAZY mind for anime, with plenty of oc's. Were wait- no JESMIN has a very dirty mind sometimes so she thought of having a LEMON scene later in the chapter about ? and ?. :D there will be a few lemons, (tell me, do you feel comfortable about NaruHina lemon?)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Tansina **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

അ

_The goddess has two twin sibling, the god of death (Amida) and the goddess of life (Kishi). They loved her dearly; she is after all their little sister. The Goddess controlled the power and peace. _

~o~

Arrosa felt strange, as if something hit her mind, it wasn't a good feeling at all. She started to feel dizzy and everything was becoming blurry. She shakes her head, and continued to hold Serah's hand. She smiled a fake smile.

"Shall we get going?" Arrosa asked her team.

"Hai, Arrosa-Hime" Yuki replied

With that they started to fast-walk back, Arrosa look back, who was that?

Itachi saw her glance and smirked, he will have fun with her.

~o~

Arrosa and her team got back to the battle, Arrosa use her transformation Jutsu, something her father forbidden for her to use. But this was a matter of life or death. Arrosa bit her thumb and her hand sign, the same one made by her ancestors.

Rat, Tiger, Horse, Dragon, Bird, Dog, Hare, Ox

When doing this hand sign she said "Ne, Tora, Uma, Tatsu, Ton, Inu, U, Ushi"

And she transforms into her battle outfit. **(If you would like to see it than go to my profile where the link is posted)**

"Are you guys ready?!" Arrosa yelled at her team with full confident

"Hai!" The team replied

Arrosa summoned her swords to the battle ground and attack. Whenever she is in her Battle outfit, she has a different mind. As if she was a different person, someone with great powers. Oh god, her father is going to kill her.

~o~

**Meanwhile with Sakura **

She had to find a way inside, either she finish the Sound ninja four or she breaks the shield herself. Yeah, she would go with plan one because it's easier.

She made a quick hand sign and puff, came four clones.

She ordered each one of them to attack the ninja four; Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, and Tayuya.

And they did what was ordered, the sound ninja four were unconscious but **Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment** was still there.

~o~

Akemi was fighting some of the sands and sound ninjas alone with Daisaku and Ryo. They were now going to do their team attack: The Triple Burning attack. Akemi did the hand sign and sang to put the Ninjas into a Genjutsu, the ninja stopped and froze. Then, Daisaku used his fire style ninja art, Dragon Rage Justu!, burning and blasting them. Next, Roy hurt them and scared them away with weapons, Roy was a weapon master.

"Hai team, good job!" Someone suddenly said.

"Kazuki Sensei!"

Their Sensei was in a long term mission. And now he is back ready for fighting.

"Hey, team how 'bout we kick some sand an sound ninja's butts!" Roy started running.

"Good idea" replied Kazuki. And they were of.

~o~

Meanwhile…

Sakura was fiercely trying to break the barrier and save the Hokage and kill the evil one, Orochimaru. She used all types' weapons to break through the barrier.

But they just melted and slipped out of her hand. If anything touched the barrier, it burns into flames.

She had no choice but to summon the legendary horse: Raiden, the legendary horse-human transformation hero. He was summoned once by the most powerful heroes in time and served them.

Now, it was Sakura's turn to summon the great god of thunder. His name means god of thunder.

Sakura bit her finger and blood quickly rushed out, she did some hand moves, starting _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, and Horse_. Poof! Out came a blazing man with silky black hair, tied up with a cotton thunderbolt mark. His skin was fair and he had big MUSCLES. His eyes kept shining yellow. His voice boomed.

"Who summons the great god of thunder?"

"I did" Sakura whispered.

"You? You poor excuse for a master? So young for summoning me, how shall believe you?" Raiden questioned Sakura

Sakura looked at the ground; she closed her eye and mumbled something Raiden couldn't figure out. Just than, there was sharp swirl through the air, Sakura slowly looked up and opened her eyes. There was a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. Just then, her pupil became golden. Raiden saw the Goddesses spirit on Sakura's back.

"Wha- no it can't be! Mi-Mistress Eden! Do you- you mean you chose this girl to be the warrior? Oh my, oh my…"

Everything turned back normal. Raiden stood there, awestruck.

"You, you are my master." He bowed to her and said, "what would you like mistress?"

Sakura coldly replied, "Try to break the barrier with your thunderbolts and take the form of your horse to thunder charge the barrier, we will share chakra."

"Yes milady"

With that, Raiden raised his hand and a shape of a thunderbolt appeared. Glowing and shimmering like the chidori. **BOOM!** The thunderbolt clashed into the barrier and halfway made his way through the barrier.

But as soon as the thunderbolt was inches in breaking the barrier, it turned into flames.

"Aaaaah!" Raiden jumped back and made 5 more thunderbolts, clashing through its barrier but the barrier would not budge to break.

Orochimaru noticed at and stared frowning. He gritted his teeth. Next, Raiden made a huge thunderbolt, almost Sakura's height and threw it at the barrier. It only left a bruise. Upset, Raiden had no choice but to transform.

"Ai ta na sue!" And there was a flash of light. The light surrounded Raiden like a tornado. **BOOSH!** Out came a very handsome, shiny horse with silky golden mane. His skin was black pure black like the night sky which a thunderbolt passes through. Raiden made a snort and then came a burst of lightning and he charged into the barrier, breaking its way and Raiden poofed back into human form.

"I did it milady".

"Good" Sakura coldly said.

Orochimaru saw and quickly made a clone, and order the clone to attack Sakura. Before Sakura could have attack the clone, Raiden got in the way and attack him. His job now is to protect the worrier, no matter what.

"Milady, I shall protect you! It's my duty." Raiden said to Sakura

Sakura gave a quick nod and jumped to attack Orochimaru and join the Hokage in the fight, but missed her attack. Kabuto Yakushi joined the fight and throws some shuriken at the Hokage but Sakura threw her shield across the Hokage to protect him.

Sakura asked Raiden to transform, and she jumped on to him and made some quick hand sign to summon Raiden's weapon for her to use. It was two beautiful swords that can turn into one. She attacked Kabuto with _**Sonic Strike, and Lightning Strike. **_Which made threw him across the battle field…burning his back as he hits the purple shield.

Orochimaru, summon the 1st and 2nd Hokage…this should do the trick. The Hokage had to step up his game. He can't afford to lose.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, you must defeat the Hokages along with the worrier and seal Orochimaru so he can never do another Justu ever again. _A strange voice said inside his head.

~o~

Hinata was about to punch Sasuke, but something stop her. This strange chakra, it's as strong Sakura's chakra. She has to know more on what's Sakura is doing…

Hinata called Ryuu and came the beautiful blue dragon. Everyone was shocked but they didn't notice that Gaara was slowly turning into this Shukaku from. Hinata climbed on top of the

"H-Hinata! Come back here!" A shocked Uchiha yelled

"No boo, I got something to take care of." Hinata replied back to Sasuke smoothly

"By the way, take care of the no eye brow freak" Hinata add on

With that Hinata left them, they turn around to see the Shukaku growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Hinata went to search for Sakura, she found her!

And who is the weird dude that was fighting along with Sakura?

~o~

Hashirama Senju looked around the place. Where in the world is he? He noticed his brother: Tobirama Senju was with him also.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked shocked at the Justu that Orochimaru did, and also shocked to see the 1st and 2nd Hokage and Sakura.

Sakura noticed the Justu, it was: _**Impure World Reincarnation.**_

"Hokage, take care of Orochimaru…I will take care of the Hokages." Sakura coldly said

_S-She can't just possibly defeat the pervious Hokage! _Hiruzen thought

As if reading his mind, Sakura smirked.

"They don't have their full powers" Sakura coldly told Hiruzen

We that both attacked. Hiruzen is going to do what the strange voice told him, seal up Orochimaru's hand. Even if it mean taking away his life with that _Justu. _

Tobirama noticed a strong yet strange power. He looks at the direction where this power was coming from. It was a…girl. It's impossible for a girl to be stronger than a man!

Hashirama look shocked, where did this girl got so much power?!

Sakura summoned her sword, as the chosen worrier she shall protect everyone, and defeat anyone even if they were good people.

_**(I don't feel like writing the full fight, at the end Sakura was able to defeat the two Hokages and Hiruzen was able to seal Orochimaru's hand by using **_**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_**, as he slowly dies Sakura told him that she was the chosen worrier, and he told Sakura that "Do what you can to protect the world from evil". After his death, Sakura and her team left to the Goddess resting place)**_

~o~

It was a sad, rainy say, everyone was wearing black. They all came to their beloved Hokage's and those who died during the invasion funeral. The Konoha ninja's were placing flowers at the table to show their respect.

Crying can be heard, it was a gloomy day. So depressing.

Arrosa and her father along with Serah's team didn't leave the village yet, to show respect for helping their village during the war.

Akito didn't actually mind that she was used the forbidden transformation Justu; it was after all, a life or death battle.

~o~

**During the night **

Arrosa was sleeping peacefully. But suddenly she started tossing side away; she was sweating and breathing hard.

_**In her dream:**_

_Arrosa was in a place, it was damaged. It looked like a village. She saw a head band; she picked it up but shocked at what she saw. It was her village's headband._

"_Mama?" An innocent voice said_

_Arrosa gasped, she turns around and saw a child, about 4 years old. He has black hair with bangs that framed his face, the back part of his hair is in a small ponytail, dark green eye and has fair skin… he also has two tiny tear-troughs. _

_Why in the world is his child here? Arrosa thought _

"_Mama!" The child started to run to her._

_He gave Arrosa a hug in the leg, _

"_W-why are you calling me mama?" Arrosa said as she picked up the child_

_The child closed his eyes, blood started to come out of his closed eyes. Arrosa got scared, what is wrong with this child. _

_A deep scary voice said "Don't you know me, Mama!" _

_The child teeth started to become sharp and scary. Arrosa dropped the child, but the child landed perfectly in the ground. Arrosa ran, and ran. She is too scared, her mind is very sensitive. _

_As she was running she tripped over something, and fell. She kept falling, for what seems to be hours; then she saw a light, once she passed the light. She fell….into the ocean. _

_Am I going to die…today? Arrosa thought as she sank into the ocean._

_**End of Arrosa's dream**_

She woke up…gasping for air. That dream…it felt so real. She check her clock, it was only 5:30 am! Ah, she needs fresh air.

**10 minutes later**

After finish her bathroom, you know brushing teeth, taking a shower etc. , she headed outside. It was kind of cold outside, I mean hello it was 5:40 am!

The way the wind blow on her face, making her long hair flow along with the wind. Some of the crows were resting on the tree, and stared at her. This kind of gave her the creep.

She walked to the cherry blossom forest, it was beautiful. Cherry blossom started to fall for the branches.

This actually calms her down from the nightmare.

~o~

_To be continued… _

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**I am doing okay. I am so sorry for Updating so late. I know I know this chapter might suck. And guys, I would really like some reviews…oh please, please, please!**

**Next part would be some fighting again….between a Senju and Uchiha wahhahahah! **

**OMG SCHOOL IS ON WEDSEDAY! I WILL BE UPDATING LESS AND LESS!**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

അ

_The current vessel of the goddess wasn't the only vessel of the goddess. There were many more before __**her.**_

~o~

Sakura bows down at the goddess's resting place.

"Kami megami. Anata wa yasumu heiwa-teki kamo shiremasen." Sakura said to the throne.

**(Divine Goddess. May peacefully you rest.)**

"_The worrier's team must go back to Konoha to protect the vessel and the nine tails from the red cloud."_

"Yes, milady" Sakura said with cold, confident voice.

With that Sakura got up from her bow positions, and walk to the big balcony in the ruined temple.

Airi came to see what Sakura was doing. Airi finally accomplish her family's goal that took about 1,500 years after the last worrier was alive. The pervious vessel was name "The Virgin Vessel". And there is very good reason why…

"Sakura-sama, may you follow me?" Airi asked

Sakura turned around and saw the old lady; she had to thank her for teaching her all the Ancient Justus and summoning, but most of them she know by heart for some unknown reason.

"Hm" Sakura replied and gave a nod.

Sakura followed Airi deep inside the temple ruins. They were in the hallways where there are so many rooms; Airi leads the way to the room at the end. Once she was there she told Sakura to put her right hand and let her chakra connect with the door. Sakura had a questioning face, but did what she was told. She lets her chakra connect with the door, and the door started to open. Once opened… the room had different type of painting, of people. Airi walked past her, and walked up to the nearest painting there was. It was a picture of a young man, he somewhat resemble Sakura.

"This was you Sakura-sama, back in the past" Airi started talking

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned

"You see Sakura-sama; they were your pervious soul. They were the pervious worriers; they had to fight to protect the goddess's vessel." Airi said

Airi told Sakura about the different worrier, how they protect their family and the goddess's vessel. Sakura learned that the goddess vessel is somehow related to the worrier. That shocked Sakura, does the means that the current vessel is part of Sakura's family?

What shocked her more is the worrier before Sakura, his name was **Akito Haruno! Haruno!** She did heard story about him from her mom and dad. How he was betrayed by his Uchiha teammate, and how he couldn't protect one of his youngest sister.

Airi explained that the vessel was one of his youngest sisters. After this sister death, the goddess came out of her vessel before sealing herself again.

Airi also said these painting were not made by humans. They just appeared and can't be remove, they must stay here as a record. Not a lot of people believe in the worrier, only those who had the warrior or the vessel in the family believed in them.

"Airi, I need you to transport me and the team ASAP to Konoha in the form of random people. Hurry, I have to keep an eye on my family." Sakura said.

"Yes, of course Sakura-sama." With that, the old lady quickly took out a scroll and did some hand signs. POOF! Out came Lenalee, and Hakumaru stood there, ready. Out came Hinata, dripping with suds and bubbles, wrapped with a towel.

"Whatta hell Airi lady? I'm taking a shower excuse me! Couldn't you find a better time? Jeez hell!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll send you back and please hurry Hinata-sama" Airi blushed, a faded baby pink.

Hinata poofed back. Lenalee giggled. Hakumaru snorted. Sakura just stood there with teasing eyes. POOF! Out came again Hinata, fully prepared with a hiking bag full of medicine and weapons and mostly water.

"Yo, you waiting for an invitation peep? Lessgo!" Hinata was stoked for the mission.

"Go!" and with the cue, Airi made them with different clothes and hairstyles. All of their eyes were a strange blue. A cloud of smoke appeared. The team was gone.

"I just hope they remember, the disguise would vanish in 5 hours." Airi mumbled.

~o~

"A-Akemi, do you think we could drop by the Ramen shop? Naruto and Kaka sensei wants me."

"Um, sure Kaiya, I'm not busy, just got to watch out for sound or sand ninja. My team split up. Wait- you're going there to see Naruto aren't you?"

Akemi grinned. "Young love" she murmured.

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON WHY AKEMI!" Kaiya quickly clamped her hand over her mouth; her face was redder than a rose.

"Let's go girl!" Akemi grabbed Kaiya's hand and they ran to the Ramen shop, passing through four people. They had strange blue eyes and looked oddly familiar. They brushed through them.

_Strange_, Akemi thought.

And so when they went there, they gasped. Naruto was under a Sanin's armpit.

They could hear muffled shouts from Naruto, "_Hey ugly dube! Lemme go you bastab ick! Yam armpik stinks aaah!" _Naruto gave a kick in the balls of the Sanin.

"What the hell Naruto! It's me! Jiraya, the women magnet and Honored Sage of Toads!" replied a very upset Pervert.

Jiraya sensed unknown chakra's so he had to shut Naruto's mouth.

"Ugh, men these days." Akemi rolled her eyes.

Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke was there staring. Ever since the Hokage's death and Hinata's little visit, Sasuke wasn't in his self. He has to admit…he missed Sakura. He miss how she took care of him, he miss her so much! B-but she left him…

~o~

Sakura and her team pass by some girl, she knows them. They use to be in her class: well the black and red haired girl, but she did saw the other girl somewhere in the academy.

They stop at Sakura's house and ask Hinata to activate her Byakugan. She did, she didn't see anyone there. Which shocked Sakura: Her mother is an ex-ninja and her father is a ninja, her mother supposed to be home all the time! The invasion…did they fight? Did they got hurt? Did they die?

Sakura asked the team to get supplies, she will go somewhere. Hinata knows…she is visiting the memorial ground. The rock where the names are put for anyone who died during the invasion. With that, they all went their separate…

~o~

Sakura made her way to the memorial ground…she checks the rock:

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Emi Wanaka

Mebuki Haruno

Kizashi Haruno

And the list goes on and on

She was so shocked to see her parents' names, Sakura's leg couldn't support her anymore, and she fell to the ground.

_Mother…Father…I will stand guard over your legacy…._Sakura thought

She will change the world now…this cruel hateful world.

"You lost someone?" A voice said

Sakura turned around to see a girl with red hair. She has eyes were bright green color…her old eye color before it turned cold. She wore a mid-thigh length kimono with knee length short. This girl reached her hands out to help Sakura; Sakura accepted her hand and pull herself up.

"I am sorry for your loss…" The girl said.

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong" Sakura replied

"Anyway my name is Arrosa Haru, what is your name?" The girl name Arrosa asked

Oh shit. What name should she pick? Oh my god…

"Mebuki…you can call me Mebuki." Sakura said as she remembers her mother.

_Worrier…you must protect my vessel…she is the one…_ The goddess voice said inside her head

S-she is the vessel…how can she be? Regardless, she will protect this girl!

"Are you from this village?" Sakura asked out of the blue

Arrosa giggled and gave a smile.

"Nope, I am from Hikarigakure…I came here for the Chunin exam for my ninjas" Arrosa replied

_My ninja? _Sakura thought

"What do you mean by 'my ninja'?" Sakura asked

"Oh, I thought you know. I am the Hime of Hikarigakura…"

_H-hime!? _Sakura was shocked…

Suddenly from a far distance, Sakura felt two strong chakra. They are here! Sakura quickly took Arrosa's hand, and ran the opposite direction.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Arrosa said as they ran

"No time to explain, your life is in danger right now!" Sakura replied back in a cold voice.

_H-her voice! _A shocked Arrosa thought

They ran, ran past everyone, every store, trees, everything. Arrosa started to get tired….they have been running for an awfully long time: 10 minutes. She gets tired because the lack of sleep…she still has those nightmares.

Sakura noticed that Arrosa was getting tired from and stopped for a second.

"H-hey, W-what are y-you doing!?" Arrosa said shocked as Sakura picked her up bridal style.

Sakura than started running toward the gate, when they was about 55 feet away from the gate she made a jump with her chakra…that jumped helped her help her get over the gate. Stupid gate ninjas…they did even noticed she took the visiting princess. Fools.

~o~

Lenalee and Hakumaru were at the shop picking up supplies; just like Sakura said. Hakumaru was holding the entire bag…once he senses a strong yet similar chakra! He asked Lenalee to stop what she was doing (picking up the strawberries) and told her to put the supplies somewhere where they can find it again. They put the supplies in a roof somewhere and then went to the bridges.

"Okay what is going on Hakumaru?" Lenalee said

There was a silence, before Hakumaru said "They're here…"

Lenalee know what he meant by that. So they set up a plan…there is chance it might not work. Since the stranger were very strong…

~o~

Jiraiya told Naruto he wants to teach him a new Justu that is stronger than Sasuke's Chidori. This got Naruto excited, Kaiya giggled while Akemi rolled her eyes and Sasuke smirked. Like he would ever learn a Justu stronger than the Chidori.

The truth is Jiraiya want Naruto away from the village because of Akatsuki Organization, which he learned wants the tailed beasts. He has to keep him safe…even if he needs to die. He will keep this child safe! And check out some ladies…

~o~

They finally made it to Konoha. There was very tall and muscular shinobi with a distinctive shark-like appearance, his skin was blue-grey. There also was another man about 5.7 ft. This man has black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back. He has onyx eyes; he also has long tear-troughs under his eyes.

Both walked until the blue skinned man asked to stop by the Dango shop, which they did since they came a long way. As they sat and ate their Dango and eat, they heard Anbu yelling out loud.

"Quick! The Princess is missing!" One of the Anbu said

"Itachi, is that the girl leader-sama wants?" The shark faced man said lowly with a smirk

"Yes, she is the Princess of Hikarigakure. We will get her next after we capture the nine tails Kisame" The man name Itachi said with no emotion.

_Why is she missing? _Itachi thought

After a few minutes later they heard that Naruto left the village with the toad sanin. With that both strange ninjas with red cloud cloak got up and almost left the village before:

"Hold it right there" Asuma said to the strangers

Itachi and Kisame stop and turned around to see Kurenai and Asuma in fighting position.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurenai said

Kisame step forward with a smirk on his face.

"We are here for a little visit, am I right Itachi?" Kisame said

_I-Itachi….Uchiha? _Both Senseis thought

Itachi's eyes change…his Kekkei Genkai…the Sharingan…

All attacked and battle fiercely but Kurenai and Asuma lost at the end. Before they were killed, Kakashi came and attack the red clouds. He also fights fiercely but almost lost at the end.

_**Underwater with Lenalee and Hakumaru**_

Lenalee was currently underwater with her chakra low as if she was a fish, so they won't sense her. She stayed still, and with the breathing comes Hakumaru who is providing her with air.

"Lenalee…are you okay?" Hakumaru asked

Lenalee just gave a nod, it's kind of impossible to talk underwater.

It's time for her move; she got her chakra ready…and lunched up using her air chakra!

Kisame noticed Lenalee's chakra, when she attacks Kisame with her leg using a lot of chakra; Kisame grabbed her leg.

"Well well, we found a rat" Kisame said as he holds onto Lenalee's leg.

Before Lenalee could attack him with her other leg she threw, that when a huge amount of water came and safely put her to the ground…after that the water transform in to Hakumaru **(Well this transformation person thingy)**

_That chakra is so similar_ Kisame thought.

"Are you okay?" Hakumaru asked

"Yeah, but…" Lenalee felt enormous amount of pain in her feet, the place where Kisame grabbed her. Kisame had strength but a type of weakness. He was a bit slow with targeting and sensing the opponent.

"Hakumaru, try to physically target him by the middle part, he has sort of slow eyesight."

"With those tiny eyes of him, I know."

With a smirk Hakumaru, took out his long katana: 水 Mizu

This sword was from his father, a water master but he was hated from his clan: Hōzuki…

Kisame smirked; he began some hand signs and held up his palm. A wave followed his hand movements.

"You'll regret hurting Lenalee!" Hakumaru yelled with anger in his face.

_Lenalee? W-who is this kid…I never saw him before! _Kakashi thought

Kisame told Itachi he won't take long. Kisame and Hakumaru attacked with Swords smashing into each other. After a while, someone else came and attacks Kisame: Might Guy.

The three attacked…

~o~

Sakura and Arrosa stop by a pond with cherry blossom falling from the Sakura tree near the pond. Sakura's mother brought her here: saying that many secrets lie within this place, you just need the right key to open the door. Sakura never understood what those words meant.

Sakura put Arrosa down and pass her…

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Sakura asked

"Umm, I don't know why, you just told me I was in danger and you carried me here" Arrosa replied

"From now on, always be with someone a lot stronger than you, like I said before your life is in danger…" Sakura informed Arrosa.

"Mhm? I- I don't think I get um, what's your name again?"

Sakura replied, "Me-Mebuki, Mebuki Harunokian" She had to bite her lips from laughing. Arrosa looked suspicious.

"Oh, dear me, we both have the Haru part in our name! (Giggle) How surprising!" Arrosa smiled.

"Err, uh how surprising…" Sakura was looking tensioned. _The vessel just maybe someone in my family_, she had repeated the words of Airi.

"Oh, have you ever known about the ancestors in the Haru clan?"

"Um, no" Sakura was feeling uncomfortable around Arrosa _Haru_.

"Well, Haru is actually called the Haruno clan."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Her body got a tingle.

"Well, the Haruno clan's leader, Akito Haruno, was a hero nobody could forget. He was a big role and treated with full respect. Like a major part of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan."

Sakura then thought about Naruto… and Sasuke.

"Anyway, his Sister was murdered by a ferocious, mysterious man named… Madara. But that was Madara's wife that he killed…" Arrosa said with a hint of hatred.

"To forget his sister's death he asked his family member to re-name themselves to 'Haru', some of the clan members listen while others didn't…" Arrosa continued

Sakura didn't know much of her family, all this time she thought she was an ordinary girl with no special powers. Sakura's heart wants to know…more about her…'Clan'.

"W-what is the Haruno clan's powers?" Sakura said without any control of her lips…

"Hmm, (giggle) we have great Chakra control and we have many forbidden Justus, but our greatest Jutsu would be _**Forbidden Life Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth. **_But as you can see it's forbidden…" Arrosa replied

"What is this jutsu?" Sakura asked with a questioning voice

"(Giggle) you know I might be telling you too much…this is as far I can tell you…I am very sorry" Arrosa apologizes

Arrosa's father forbidden her to tell anyone about this jutsu. Akito hated her enough; she doesn't want to disappoint him. But her father taught her the jutsu anyway, it kind of run in the family.

Sakura needs to know more…this is about her 'clan', something her parent never told her about…b-but this girl, she is a "Haruno". She will have to find out herself than…

"I must leave now princess, I will meet you again…soon" With that Sakura vanished

"G-good bye Mebuki…" Arrosa said

Arrosa's vision started to become blurry.

_No! I stayed up too long, I can't faint here…No! _Arrosa thought

With that, Arrosa fell into the grass. Before darkness came over, she saw someone coming toward her…only the feet.

~o~

He saw her, fall to the ground. She seems tired, is her mind really that sensitive? He bend down to look at her more closely, she almost resemble his pervious girlfriend. Oh how he miss her dearly, but he had to do it…he had to kill his pervious girlfriend. He loved her so much, he wanted to marry her, have kids with her, and he wanted to grow old with her. But he couldn't…the last innocent smile on her face meant so much to him.

_I want you to be loved by someone else; I want you to love her back. I want you to have a baby boy with her, and I want you to always be with her. I want her to accept you for who you are and….and I want her to love you. Fate had other things in mind, you know. We were never meant to be…Itachi. _~o~

Naruto and Jiraiya made a stop at a post-station a short distance away from the village. Jiraiya eyed a beautiful woman and told Naruto to go back to the hotel room and practice moulding of chakra while Jiraiya took the woman out on a date. He used the balloon that Jiraiya gave him to practice with.

Until Naruto heard a knock on the door, he went to open it and saw a young man the resemble Sasuke a lot. Why is Sasuke here? And why is he wear weird a cloak?

The man garb Naruto's hand and took him out in the hallways.

"H-hey what are you doing!?" Naruto yelled

"We are here to take you…Naruto" Itachi said calmly

Kisame was standing there with a smirk, this kid is so short!

~o~

Sasuke went to visit Kakashi; he heard from the other ninjas that he was placed in the hospital. Following him was Kaiya and Akemi.

"Who knew Kakashi will be placed in the hospital" Akemi said placing both of her hands on the back of head.

"This is so not like Kakashi-sensei" Kaiya said as she carried a bunch of flowers

Sasuke stayed silence, who could have done this? Did Sakura do this? With that he thought of Sakura, her innocent smile, her beautiful pink hair…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…

Before he could think of anything else, Sasuke heard something that shocked him to the core.

"I can't believe it was Itachi that put Kakashi into this…they really want Naruto…"

_I-Itachi?! W-WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! WHAT DOES HE WANTS WITH NARUTO?! _Sasuke yelled in his mind

Sasuke ran pass everyone, he ran to Naruto's house but could find him there. Then he ran to the ramen shop, where he learned that Naruto had left with Jiraiya and that they had stopped at the post-station outside the village. Sasuke started to run towards the station, his time has come…

~o~

Itachi looked at Naruto. Before he could take Naruto away, Sasuke appeared behind Itachi. Sasuke glared at Itachi intensely, and Kisame noticed how much Sasuke and Itachi looked alike.

"Itachi…Who is he?" Kisame said with a questioning voice

"He's my younger brother." Itachi replied with no emotion

Sasuke activated his Chidori

"I've lived my life like you told me to: I've resented you, and hated you, and now I am going to kill you," Sasuke yelled at Itachi, full of hatred.

With that Sasuke charged at Itachi. However, Itachi stopped Sasuke's Chidori, and broke Sasuke's wrist. Soon after this, Jiraiya appeared after being temporarily fooled by Itachi placing a Genjutsu on the woman Jiraiya had taken out. As Kisame held off the recently returned Jiraiya, Sasuke was nearly beaten to death, and Itachi used his Mangekyō Sharingan to injure Sasuke mentally using Tsukuyomi. Finally managing to intervene, Jiraiya used his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind to force Itachi and Kisame to flee by Amaterasu. While Naruto and Jiraiya tended to Sasuke, Might Guy appeared to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

With that event finish, Jiraiya and Naruto continued with their journey to search for the new Hokage of Konoha.

~o~

She sat there in their hotel room, playing the piano. Currently she was playing 'My Immortal' (**It's by Evanescence, it an awesome song). **Arrosa's mother taught her the song as a child. She knows the song now by heart. Slowly she started singing the sad song. Music seems to calm her down from getting angry. He father was very disappointed at her. After the Anbu found her, her father disliked the fact they found her 'sleeping' in the middle of nowhere. When she tried to explain to him she fainted, he refuse to listen to her…

Oh, how much she missed her sweet mother. If only she didn't killed her…if only she was strong enough to stop herself for unleashing her powers.

~o~

Serah walked around the hotel the looking for Arrosa. Oh dear, where could she be? Serah than heard a being piano played. And a voice sings:

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

Yup, that was her voice alright. She went to the room where the piano was being played. She took a peek on the door before being pull by someone. That person covered her mouth form yelling.

"Sshh, Serah it's me Yuki" Yeah that was Yuki alright.

"Now, I don't want you to disturb Arrosa-hime right" Yuki add on.

Yuki told Serah on what happen to her and why she is shouldn't disturb Arrosa right now. And she understood…

~o~

Hinata, Lenalee, and Hakumaru were looking for Sakura right now.

"Ya know where she was before?" Hinata said with her hand in her hips

"No, we was fighting some fish guy and red eye guy before we flee" Hakumaru said

"And why did ya fled from the battle?" Hinata questioned

"Because Lenalee hurt herself real bad" Hakumaru answered

Hinata was shocked that Lenalee didn't tell her about her wounds. Hinata turned around, and started walking away

"Hakumaru, carry Lenalee to the forest, I will heal her there" Hinata said

With that Hakumaru picked Lenalee up and followed Hinata. When they were deep within the forest, Hinata asked Hakumaru to put her down on the ground. After that, Hinata activated her Byakugan to see her chakra network. Lenalee's chakra in her foot looks odd. Hinata's hand glow green, healing Lenalee's leg. Hakumaru looked shocked, Hinata must be the greatest healer known to human kind. As if reading his thought, Hinata smirked.

"Ya know there is someone else that is also a great healer?" Hinata said

"Who is this person?" Hakumaru asked

"_**Tsunade**_" Hinata said with a smirk

~o~

_To be continued… _

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**I am very sorry for the lateness…I tried my best. I wanted to make this chapter long, I hope you like it! REMEMBER MY BRAIN IS VERY CRAZY! THERE IS A LOT TWIST! WAHAHAHAH! I AM SO EVIL! Please Review...**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

അ

_Time was lost for her. Yet time continued onwards. From vessel after vessel…she peacefully rest…_

~o~

_**Few days after the Battle of the Sannin:**_

She can't believe this is happening to her; she was chosen. Just like the people before her: She was chosen to become the next **Hokage. **And she will make her village proud and protected. She promises that under the name of Hokage: she will protect the village!

When the new Hokage arrived to the leaf village, everything changed. The people got better and had more confident. Rock Lee, though was in despair because he had severe injuries by the powerful, and mysterious Gaara. And she quickly healed Sasuke from Itachi's Genjutsu. Lady Tsunade was roaming with Shizune. Sulking.

Tsunade murmured, "Why aren't there any gambling places?"

She then was softly scolded by Shizune, "Lady Tsunade, if I buy you a drink will you please study?"

Tsunade replied with a snort, "fine."

10 minutes later…

"….Tea? Shizune, explain!"

"Well, you said that if I bought you a drink, you would study" replied Shizune with a coy smile.

Tsunade was ticked but she had to study. For Lee's sake and everyone's sake. She was the Hokage after all.

With a gruffle, she opened the ninja data book, where all the records of the genin ninja were written along with their pictures. There was a list of how many genin were there. In a total of 150 genin. When she counted how many there were in the book, there was only 148 students. The names **Sakura Haruno **and **Hinata Hyuga** were stamped written _Missing. _ She thought in horror. Why are these children missing when their only 13 years old and a genin… then it hit her! All the villages were in currently in peace and there weren't any robbers suspected. _Goddammit, they've run away!_

"Shizune! Call the Anbu right now! Go send a search party!" Tsunade barked.

~o~

**Meanwhile…**

Serah was busy packing. She would leave to Hikarigakure today at the first peek of evening. She heard a knock from the door. _Knock knock_. She opened and saw Kaiya and Akemi standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Serah questioned.

"Oh, so we can't see our new friend? I guess we could leave…" Akemi whispered.

"Oh! No, you can stay oh… by the way; I'm your new friend?"

Kaiya replied with a broad grin. "Yup!"

"You wanna go out for a chill out under the willow tree in the edge of the border?" Kaiya cheerfully invited.

Serah blushed but accepted to go.

While they were eating their lunch under the willow tree. The girls were chatting away like old friends. First Kaiya explained her story, how she was taken to the forest to get a gryphon and how she was teased in school about her looks, than Akemi explained her story. She was born in Sunagakure. The sand village. She was a regular girl with an extraordinary voice that you could listen forever and ever. She didn't say much about her past or…**it.**

"Akemi, sing a small song for us!"

_Ā__ amai reirani no hana ga,_

_Sora Ni akaruku kagayaku to megumi no sorera _

_No hanabira o hir__ō__ shi,_

_Watashitachi no jikan o tsukutte,_

_Watashitachi no me no aoi umidearu.._

_To kagayaki... _

It was about a flower making its way to shine.

"Lovely, you do have a hypnotic voice." Serah said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you" Akemi thanked

"Anyway, what about you Serah?" Kaiya asked

Serah wasn't sure how to say the fact she was...an orphan. She didn't have a loving family, as a child she was raised in **Hikarigakura's Orphanage. **She never knew who her parents were, half of her life she lived in the Orphanage. Nobody wanted to take her. Everything changed after she met Arrosa. She was only seven when she met her, Arrosa was only ten. After few weeks, Arrosa adopted Serah **(because she has the power to do so)**; she treated Serah as her child. She was very caring; to Serah, Arrosa might be the only person who wanted to show her the world. Serah was always following Arrosa, everywhere, like a little duckling. Arrosa did everything for her: she fed her, gave her a real home, and even trained her. In returned Serah became a ninja to protect Arrosa.

"Well guys...I don't really have parents like you guys teehee, I was raised in Hikarigakura's Orphanage. There is nothing much about my past; I have been alone my whole life before I met Arrosa-hime. She is my only family that I have...teehee" Serah said with a hint of nervousness

Kaiya and Akemi were shocked at this; they thought that she comes from a loving family. Serah reminds them of…Naruto… how he never had any parents.

Kaiya started to tear up, she jump to Serah and gave her a hug.

"Y-your n-not alone, Y-You suffered so m-much with o-out you p-parents" Kaiya sobbed

Serah didn't know what to do but just hug Kaiya back.

~o~

She was sleeping soundly; it was just a simple nap. After few minutes, she started to move her head side to side. Oh no, it's another dream.

_**Inside Arrosa's Dream:**_

_She was standing in a place fill with black water and red sky. This place is creeping her out already! Suddenly there were bunch of crows flying above her. And one by one they attack Arrosa…or so she thought. _

"_Stop it!" Arrosa yelled_

_The crows started to rip her kimono robe, after few second she was completely naked. The crows were still roaming around the red sky. Arrosa felt so embarrasses, suddenly she felt someone hold her hips. Arrosa quickly turn around and saw bloody red eye staring at her. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_A strange feeling started to attack her heart. She never felt that way; only with that boy she met when she was a child. What is going on?!_

_The strange man brought one of his hands to her chin. A brought his lips closer and closer to her lips…_

"**Ahh!"** she woke up sweating. "J-Just a dream…."

She looked at the clock; it was still 5:00 pm. It's almost time for her to leave to her kingdom.

Arrosa got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower…

~o~

Sasuke was just finish a team lunch with Kakashi and Naruto (excluding Kaiya). He started to walk home, the Uchiha compound. He couldn't help but think about Sakura. That once fan-girl teammate of his became a strong powerful girl…no wait…woman. How did she got all this power. Something he desires for, something he needs to defeat Itachi Uchiha.

He thought more and more about Sakura…her powers, her…her looks. She looks so develop. Her hair became longer than before, her eyes looks colder, what he noticed more about her looks was her breast…they were also develop.

A slight blush came upon the Uchiha's face. W-what is he thinking!

"Tch…annoying" Sasuke said to himself

With that the young Uchiha left to his house…

**(I HAD TO ADD SASUKE IN THIS…WELL I ENDED UP MAKING HIM PERVY!)**

~o~

Sakura was walking in forest. She was still in the fire country, and was currently looking for Hinata and the others. She met the Vessel and learns more about herself. Maybe the hime and Sakura are cousins or something.

"_Hinata where are you?" _Sakura thought

There was some movement in the bushes, which made Sakura stop and stand there. She didn't do anything, just standing there. Few seconds later, came out Hakumaru, Lenalee and Hinata. Lenalee and Hakumaru were carrying some bags, which would be some supplies. And Hinata had her Byakugan activated, which had Sakura in question.

"Hinata, why is your Byakugan activated?" Sakura calmly said

"Ya know, we were looking for you but we didn't know where you was so I activated it" Hinata said smoothly

"Also there are some Anbu looking for us" Hinata added on with of hint of anger

Sakura raised a brow, why would Anbu be looking for them. Did they know that they sneak into the village? Or was it something else?

"Sakura-sama, have you heard about the new Hokage?" Hakumaru asked

"No,,," Sakura replied coldly

"Well, she is one of the Sannin and from the **Senju clan**" Hakumaru said

"_Senju Clan?!" _Lenalee said

It can't be **her**, can it? Lenalee met **her** only once, before she betrayed the Senju clan.

"H-Hakumaru, you're not talking about **Tsunade**?!" Lenalee nervously said

"Yeah" Hakumaru replied

Just like she thought, this is bad for her.

Sakura turned around to leave.

"Lenalee, don't worry about anything. As the worrier I will protect you." Sakura said calmly.

Lenalee stood there in shocked; maybe the worrier isn't that cold.

~o~

The Anbu were order by Lady Tsunade to bring **Sakura Haruno** and **Hinata Hyuga** back to the hidden leaf village. As they strutted out, Tsunade thought about her clan. She still remembered that dark haired little girl in pigtails who look like a girl with many **secrets**. She had looked into Tsunade's eyes which showed a glisten of mischievousness and hatred for the Senju clan.

_Why do I still think of her? Strange._

"Lady Tsunade!" It was one of the Anbu.

"Sakura and Hinata were tracked down but soon lost. All we saw was a long cape of feathers that blocked the way and lost our target." Explained the Anbu.

"Also we found this." Tsunade was startled. A headband with the Senju clan's crossed out. In small kanji, was written _リナリー__: __Lenalee_.

~o~

They were all together now; they were walking as a team. After Sakura used her jutsu to distract the Anbu. The beautiful feathers won't let them pass. _**For now. **_

It will take them few days to go return to the temple. This time without breaks…ok maybe a few breaks…

~o~

It is time for them to leave. Some of the hidden leaf Anbu will be escort them home.

"_This Vacation was longer than expected" _Akito thought as he looked out the window.

They will be leaving now. They will go home now.

He only made this vacation for only three reasons. **One** is to see Serah and her team mates in the Chunin exam; **two** is to take care of some business; and **three **to see his Arrosa happy again.

Arrosa might have killed his wife, but it wasn't her fault. She just couldn't control her power, but then again he lost his **Wife. **

He came downstairs, to his daughter waiting for him along with some Anbu. His daughter seems tired lately. Which worried him, she just needs some rest.

Tsunade came to say her good byes.

"Well it's nice meeting you, may the peace between Konohagakure and Hikarigakure stay strong" Tsunade said as with an hand shake

"Yes it will stay strong….Thank you for the support" Akito replied

With that Akito and Arrosa got into the carriage and left to their home…

Along the way, Akito kept thinking….about **her. **

~o~

"**I will give you…power…just come to me and you will get your revenge" **

That voice had been bothering him for a while and he hasn't told anyone about it. **Power**. He needs power to defeat his brother. To kill his brother…Itachi…

His anger, after he met Itachi again, grew…stronger than before. And became jealously of his teammates because they are growing strong and strong every day.

He remember the other day, when he almost killed Naruto with this chidori….but his temporary teammate: Kaiya, got in the way. If she didn't got in the way, than he would have shown off his powers.

He also was confronted by the **Sound Four**, who was sent by Orochimaru to bring him back to **Otogakure**. He learned that the guy name Sakon and his comrades was also branded with the cursed seal and had full mastery over them. Before they, left Sakon leaves him with the offer to come with them if he wishes to use _**the cursed seal of heaven **_for true potential.

He needs **power**…and he will take the offer.__

He got up from his bed and got his backpack ready with kunai knifes, pills, Fuma Shuriken and some shurikens.

As he was walking toward the gate, he was confronted by Kaiya. She was shocked, what was he doing…

"You're leaving the village aren't you" Kaiya asked

There was a silence, for a while.

"So what if I am?" He replied with an icy cold voice

Kaiya stood there shocked…why would he do this? The answer was so obvious to her…he was going to search for **power.**

"Y-you c-can't leave the village…y-you got e-everyone that will make you strong…if t-that what y-you want!" Kaiya began to tear up, even though she doesn't know him very well. He was her teammates, even thought she was just a replacement to team 7. She still cares about them.

He turned around and stared at her.

"W-what about the p-people that c-care about y-you? W-what about S-Sakura-san?" Kaiya add on

_**Sakura?! **_

"S-Sakura-san…s-she is going t-to return to the v-village…I a-am sure o-of it…so p-please stay…" Kaiya was now crying.

Her bang fell onto her eyes, covering it. He turned around and began to walk away…

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND…S-she l-loves y-you...If she was here, she would want you to stay"

With lightning speed, he was right behind her. There was a silence…

"You're just a _**replacement**__, _nothing else" He said before knocking her out cold.

He is **Sasuke Uchiha**, avenger!

~o~

It will take them a while to get back to the temple, maybe under a **week. **Right now some of the members barely have any chakra left for them to teleport. They were currently setting up camp and making food for the night.

"All done" Lenalee chirped happily

It was curry, with two slice of chicken for each member. The rice was your everyday Japanese rice and the chicken was kind of thick but not too much.

Everyone began to eat. Lenalee loved the reaction she got from the others. Hakumaru was smiling while eating, and Hinata was shocked of the flavor. And last but not least, Sakura's eye slightly widened.

The flavor of the curry was perfect; it mixed well with the rice and sends an electric shiver from your tongue to your stomach. The food was perfect for anyone to eat.

"L-Lenalee this was a wonderful meal, thank you." Hinata said, still shocked about the amazing flavor.

"That's Lenalee for you, she is one amazing cook hehe" Hakumaru said with a big smile.

"Thank you guys, it really means a lot" Lenalee thanked with a smile

After few minutes on chatting, Sakura coldly interrupted them.

"We will need someone to guard for every 2 hours…that will be every one of us will guard for 8 hours altogether." Sakura informed

So, after that their night had begun.

~o~

**The next day in Konoha**

Tsunade assigned Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto to search for Sasuke Uchiha. The sound four had been alerted by their presence and began splitting up. Choji had found his inner strength and transformed into the powerful butterfly. He beat out Jirobo in his own league. Then Neji used his skillful byakugan as his hands were knives powered by chakra. Then Kiba used his trusty dog as a weapon of partnership. Then Shikamaru used his strong mind and shadow possession Jutsu to stop Tayuya. Then as Naruto was battling Kimimaru, Lee stepped in and took on Kimimaru as the 'Drunken Fist Lee.' When the drunk part ran out, Kimimaru used his Kekkei Genkai to have an advantage.

"No! I shall not lose, I must be a splendid ninja!" cried Lee.

Just when Lee was _this close_ to die, Gaara, the quiet and powerful jinchuriki stepped in to stop Kimimaru and the urge of power for Sasuke. At the end, Gaara won (**cheers!**)

But, Sasuke had finished his transformation. He runs. Naruto, determined to stop Sasuke from leaving, ran after him.

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this? Stop!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked and went farther in to the forest. Out streamed rays of sunlight. And a possible defeat.

At the end of the battle, Sasuke decided to spare Naruto's life and go to Orochimaru.

A pair of icy green eyes watched the fight. Sakura smirked. _This will be interesting._

~o~

Somewhere far away, strange powers waken for _his _deep sleep…

This will be the start of the **beginning of the end. **

~o~

_To be continued… _

അ

**Author's Note:**

**HI EVERYONE! How are you all? **

**I am so sorry for the YEARS of long wait….please forgive me! Waaaaah!**

**I was very busy….making animation and currently working on a animation….**

**I really hope you like this chapter everyone… **

**I know, I know there is a lot of spelling error….but I did my best **

**Also after this chapter the real story begins! MUAHHAHAHAH! *evil thoughts***

**Please and thank you for waiting this long to read my story, it makes me happy!**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS! **

**-Jesmin **

**PLZ NO FLAMES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Jesmin and Tansina**


End file.
